The 143rd Photograph
by skim-d.thru
Summary: One shot, JPLE


"What are you up to?" James asks his wife of four years. Even after five years together, James still grins ecstatically whenever Lily is near.

"I just finished updating our photo album," Lily responds smiling in contentment adding the brand new photos from Harry's second Jack-o-Lantern. Today is Halloween and the Potters are all prepared, even if the Fidelus Charm prevents them from receiving any trick-or-treaters, or many of their friends for that matter. "Do you remember this one?" She asks flipping to the first photo. Lily remembers that picture perfectly.

_Nervously playing with the hem of her skirt, Lily sits in the carriage with James on their way to Hogsmeade for their first date. 'What should I say?' Lily thinks as she feels James' eyes on her, she steals glance. Blushing they both turn away. _Flash.

"Oh, how could I forget that one," James grins. "I must have been one horrible first date, I was so nervous I could hardly speak." She smiles at him knowing that she was in the same position.

Flipping through more memories, she inhales his scent which comforts her like a warm embrace. Every moment together, Lily lives in perfect contentment. She has everything she has ever wanted: a family so full of love, peace, and joy that every moment together means the world to her. In the midst of such a horrid war within the safety of their home, Lily knows she has found all that she could ever want, need, and wish for. She relives every captured moment.

"_I know you deserve so much better than me," James states earnestly in the midst of the graduation frenzy, "yet all I can do is ask you on bended knee and pray will all my heart that you will say 'yes.' Will you, Lily Evans, marry me?"_  
"_YES!" She shouts as she jumps into his arms. _Flash.

_She lets out a nervous breath. 'This is it. This is the moment I dreamed about,' she thinks as gazes into James' eyes, hardly containing her joy, 'and it's even better than anything I have ever imagined.'_  
"_You may kiss the bride," she hears and she knows no more but one: James. _Flash.

'_I cannot believe this is truly happening,' Lily thinks as she dances her first dance with James as a Potter. "You look amazing," James whispers into her ear, "I feel like this is all a dream and I never want to wake up."_ Flash.

"_We have an announcement to make," James calls his friends' and family's' attention. "We," he grasps on to Lily's hand, as he allows her to break the news. "Are pregnant," Lily concludes, glowing in her joy._  
"_Congrats-" Remus approaches them. _Flash.

Harry. Oh, how much he grew! He looks just like James. Lily knows he will break girls' hearts one day; she just hopes he will not get into too much trouble.

"I can't believe it's already been five years since we've been together," Lily tells James.

"I know, and before we know it, Harry will be all grown up," James says. "You know, I still have that flashcard you gave me just before we started to go steady, gosh, it feels like just a few weeks ago."

"Really? I was so nervous. I even had a list of things that could go wrong and a check list of what to do to counter act them. The only scenarios I had no solutions to were if Sirius threw fake toast at the giant squid who then angrily stormed into the castle, killing both of us-but that seemed rather improbable; and if you laughed at me. But gathering all my Gryffindor I did it."

"And I am very glad you did. Moony was sure that I would pine after you for eternity and never have my affections returned."

"Oh, really? It was Remus who helped me ask you out, you know. He has been my inside source for five and a half years now."

"Moony?!"

"Yup, the one and only," Lily replies with a smug grin. "Oh, Harry," Lily coos towards the photograph.

"_Congratulations, he's a boy," The nurse exclaims as she gives him to Lily who holds him in awe as James comes to her side._  
"_Harry," James tries the name._  
"_Harry James Potter," Lily corrects smiling brilliantly towards her husband and their child. _Flash.

"_-and then she said, 'Why Sirius, I didn't know you spoke squid-ish'" The room bursts into laughter. Sirius' anecdote honestly is not that amusing, but the Christmas cheer and presence of friends and family make everyone prone to laughter. Peter tips over his drink in his mirth as a new wave of laughter sweeps the room. _Flash.

_Lily's heart stopped as Harry dipped on his new toy broom. Harry's joyful giggle rings in her ears._  
"_The next Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, I tell you," James grins ecstatically while Lily smiles helplessly. _Flash.

What a great day that was, Harry's first birthday. Even with out friends and family, they still had a great time. But how she wishes that they did not have to hide in the first place! Lily sent Sirius, disappointed about missing his godson's first birthday, a copy of that picture, but it is not the same.

"Let's get to bed Lily, it's getting late," James urges.

"Alright," Lily agrees closing the album when the alarm went off. How can this be happening! The Fidelus Charm protects them, only Peter can reveal their location—Peter! Was it him? Was he the traitor?!

"Lily! Go get Harry. I'll try to hold _him_ off," James screams. "It will be okay. I love you."

"Okay," Lily nods in shock, "I love you, too." She knows that James will not budge; they went through their emergency plan a million times: James will activate the wards from the kitchen while Lily prepares Harry and grabs the emergency bag and they leave together. Somehow, Lily does not think it will happen that smoothly. She runs upstairs.

"Lily! Run!" She hears James yell as she picks up Harry. She hears someone at the door; she turns and prays it is James.

"Give me the boy," an inhuman voice commands.

"No, please, not Harry!" Lily pleads.

"Move aside, silly girl," Lord Voldemort orders.

"No! Harry!" A green light shot from his wand. Her memories flash by her just as it did earlier today, only this time with the sinking knowledge that she will leave Harry all alone. The last photograph of Harry and James passes by her. If only there was no prophecy…If only they can always be as happy as they are in the photograph, smiling proudly while watching their son laugh and soar to new heights…It was not fair.

Sighing, Harry stares at the picture he found in Sirius' room at Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron are having a couple's moment and Harry does not wish to intrude. His father looks so happy, _he _looks so happy. If only there was no prophecy…if only he could always be as he is in this photograph, smiling while his parents watch him proudly… It was not fair.


End file.
